Straying Off the Destined Path
by The 10th Wand
Summary: Where do the stray devils that survive go? What would these strays do in a world hated by those on the "proper" paths? How would they affect the world? Naturally they would clash with the good and side with the bad right? Or is being a stray not as black and white? Issei and his band of misfits just want to left alone to live but everyone keeps bothering them. OUTLINE not story yet


AN: Okay so this is pretty much a challenge, a way to save and share the idea for later and maybe a story for later. The idea? **Issei being a stray devil and then leading a group of them. I haven't seen this done before and thought it would be different.**

**Personally I don't know enough about Highschool DxD's stray devils to use strays from that series, so I would probably use characters from other series. Mainly focusing on using the characters that "strayed" from their paths in the series I take them from. An example being Sasuke from Naruto. Yeah people probably wouldn't like him being used and would shout for Naruto instead but let's face it, if Sasuke isn't a textbook example of falling off the path then I need to look up what the word stray means again.**

What would these strays do in a world hated by those on the "proper" paths? How would they affect the world? Naturally they would clash with the good and side with the bad right? Or is being a stray not as black and white?

Okay so I've decided this'll be more an outline and to throw the story idea out there. But if I do start this story it wouldn't be a 100k word story because my life doesn't have enough time at the moment but I'm thinking at least 30k and I wanna have an ending for it ready before I start. It would be an ending ending like "They lived happily ever after or some shit, but something like the **First Try by Lucillia** (Reaally good story and not exactly the best example of a closed but still open for a sequel story I'm thinking of wanting to write but myeh.)

Okay onto the numbered listing of the story challenge type

**1) Overpowered Issei with a proper kryptonite. **(My reasoning is that I want Issei to be the leader of this band of stray devils and his rise to a certain height power being already done and in a prequel if ever. Why? Because I hate long ass training stories! 10 chapters should not be spent on training or power ups. To quote what I once read somewhere, "That's what training montages are for." That and 2 minute flashbacks.

**2) The character I choose for the band of strays and henceforth stealing the word guild from Fairytail or just its meaning in the first place, will be either TRAGIC or EVIL characters. The ones that fucked up but didn't mean to, or the ones that chose to. **Why? Well could you see canon Naruto betraying his master (Jiraiya)? I use Naruto for a lot of examples because it is so prevalent on FF, though I will from this point just use DxD for examples.

**3) If I make the story then it will have an ending point. **Why? Because I'm not starting it until I already have a plan for the ending.

**4) Pairing?** Maybe, maybe not since they are all strays, though if I'm staying with in series pairing then Kuroka is most likely at the top of my head.

**5) Lemons? Probably not since sex is actually hard to write while keeping it believable and be so exaggerated to the point of turn off. **Hence props to all ff writers who can keep it believable.

**6) Interactions with the light (Devils) and the Dark (Fallen angels and non-fallen angels)? **Everybody sees the irony in the beginning of this series right? Yes the "guild" will interact with all forces that I can work into the story before the end point if I write it. Hence if I plan to end it before the Khaos Brigade then any fights between them will probably not include all three factions.

**7) Amount of characters from other series or characters I'll focus on, 16.** Why? Because A) this would be my first story, B) I've never liked stories where more than 7 Points of View were going on at the same time. Which makes dealing with 16 story focused and fleshed out characters stretching the limit already. C) It is a series important number, and I love irony even if I use the word different than the English language definition. I have been told I and a lot of people use it wrong. Doesn't that mean there should be an Urban dictionary definition of it that also points this out and legitimately makes it a definition of the word then? Sorry, ranted.

**8) I'm making this outline to get the idea out there. Hopefully motivate myself to write it since it'll be out there. Maybe motivate others to take a crack at the strays being a faction of their own. Finally I've seen stories that skirt the line of what I'm thinking, like **"Secluded Dragons by EmbraceMadness" ** but honestly not that many.**

**9) **Would love it if anyone reviewed saying they were gonna take a crack at it or even better pointed me towards stories where people already started taking cracks at stray devils being a faction.


End file.
